


Private class

by akisaeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Complete, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisaeko/pseuds/akisaeko
Summary: Eren failed his math test but won a private study session with Levi Sensei, who turned out to be seeking of something else other than tutoring.





	1. His worst student

By the time when Eren sat by his desk, unsettled, waiting for his math grades to be revealed, the bell started ringing.

'Seriously? Only one kid didn't pass? Jeez, just a simple quiz.'

Levi mumbled by himself, who could be the most stoic teacher among all the faculty members in Tsubasa High.

With a gentle push of that rectangularly shaped glasses on his pale face, Levi entered the classroom with all the hassle shut down all of a sudden.

"Okay, class. Let's start the lesson but, before which," Levi cleared his throat and placed a stack of paper to the lecture desk. "I'll give back your test results."

To Eren's point, here came the moment of cruel judgment. He didn't really expect to score high but, at least, he thought, 'Don't fail because it's Levi's subject.'

* * *

"Yeager marked 32."

Levi crossed the last name on the attendance sheet.

A casual stare bumped onto Eren's blushing face. Alphabetic order sucks. With a family name like this, it stretches the waiting time for Eren to feel relieved, though the result couldn't be better.

"Ah yes, Sensei."

Acting as he was nervous as hell, Eren trembled a bit when he took that sheet of paper from his strict Sensei, who cast a serious glare at the taller brunette,

"Meet me at the office after class."

Well then, the class finally began, but it felt hours long.

Eren could say "I'm sorry" or "I'll do better next time" to Levi who was ready to leave, trying to be really polite under the pressure of weird looks from his classmates, but instead, he took a deep breath, stepping out of the door with a hand gripping a wrinkled test sheet as the end-of-class bell started ringing.

* * *

"Yeager. Come with me."

Eren wasn't swift enough to take a break in the patio by the time Levi turned towards him, commanded him in a cold but calm tone.

'Could it be worse?' He thought.

Eren followed his overly-nice Sensei, looking back sometimes to avoid any gossips around him.

That wasn't a pleasant hallway leading to the faculty lounge, but more of a tunnel connecting to a dank dungeon where untamed beasts get tortured.

"Um... I'm sorry but, Sensei, am I the only one failed that exam?" Eren dare not to be the one who broke the silence, but he did.

Levi didn't answer immediately, thinking it was too obvious because he literally announced everyone's score in front of the class, with an intention to raise their awareness of being ashamed of scoring low. However, as they finally reached to an office at the end of the hallway, Levi reaffirmed. "Connie is almost there, 61, but lucky him. Still much better than you." Levi added as he turned the doorknob.

"From now on, we'll be having private classes to help your grades."

Levi turned around and looked at Eren.

"Is that clear, Yeager?"

'Private class? Okay. Shit... I hope he's not truly angry with me though.' Eren thought. He paused for seconds when he carefully confirmed Levi's command.

"Yes. Private class."

* * *

Eren followed Levi into his office. First time ever, in Levi's office.

A small couch leaned against a side of the wall on the right-hand side. A desk with a monitor and closed laptop attached to the wall in the front, beside a shelf stacked with textbooks, reference books, dictionaries, and some sealed test scrolls.

The window is not extensive but as clean as there's no glass. Curtains quietly drip down on the two sides... And...

"To have a private class with you... That's also bothersome to me, Yeager. "

Well, no more looking around for Eren. Levi turned around towards him when he was still curious about this humble but tidy, private, office.

"I don't have much time to spend on a student who's left behind," Levi added.

Eren thought and nodded at his impatient Sensei looking for something on that shelf. 'Well, I am the only one who's left behind. Isn't?'

'Say something, come on.' Eren told himself, trying not to look so dumb because it was the very first time, they were in the same room without anyone else. As his mind struggled...

"Sit down." Sensei sent out his command, again.

"Sensei, you have never told us that you got such a nice office for your own. I thought you were in those cubicles as other teachers."

Levi simply ignored this useless comment. "Yeah whatever, sit down." He handed over a piece of paper to the brat who still stood there trying to squeeze a smile at Levi. "This will be our study plan."

Hesitantly, Eren sat down and fetched that paper. "Um... but Sensei, it seems a quite long list of a study plan." Not sure if he should be surprised or annoyed, the study plan looked really like something well-prepared, particularly for someone in the teacher's mind.

'What if, Levi has already known who would be the person failed the test?' Eren's mind went wild, but he tried to focus on hand-out in his hand.

"Yeager, our first class is tomorrow."

"Yes, Sensei. "

That wasn't long for a private occasion with Levi. Eren looked somehow disappointed when he left the door behind, back to the poorly-lit hallway. Levi's quote still lingered in his mind, especially something like... "This study plan is for all students who are left behind. "

'As I thought, he just took me as an ordinary student falling behind. It could be any unlucky student in the class, to be honest.'

The poor boy spoke to himself, humbly came back to the classroom.

 


	2. 'Fit me well'

Eren didn't rest well on the same night when he got scored 32, and the sick feeling went worse when he missed 5 alarm clocks in the morning after.

'Ahh!! I must be late... 8:30 am is in one minute!' Eren rushed through that hallway, passing by all the confused looks cast by other students. '401. Yes, here.' He knocked on the door, gasping hard with face flushing red.

"Hum... Levi Sensei. It's Eren Yeager."

"Come in." Sounds cold and dull as always, Levi's voice came behind the door of Room 401. Private office, anyway, not every homeroom teacher got such a prestige. Before this nervous boy can take any action, Levi had already been bothered by his late arrival. 'Late for the very first private class? Where can I find another brat like this? Shit.'

The door creaked, and the flushing boy almost found his breath. "Good... good morning Sensei! I... I was running..."

"... Late."

"Nah, I was running just in time!" Eren couldn't help but defend for himself, dropping his backpack on the small couch near the wall.

"How are you Sensei?" There's nothing worse than an awkward socializing line than 'How are you,' but you cannot deny if it comes from an innocent teenager like Eren. Fingers tapping on the edge of his clean, round tea mug, Levi still didn't take a single glance at him. "Not bad. Now sit down." Concise as always.

Well, the class just started, right? Eren found the stall near Levi's chair, sat down, and took out of the same hand-out received yesterday.

"So, Day one. We are doing placement test first, to see what level you are capable of doing." Levi clicked through the folders in his laptop, connecting with a giant monitor, and found an out-dated-looking software named 'Standard Placement Test Assistant v1.03'. "That's it." A dumb program that hasn't been updated for ages but got dug out due to this poor brat.

"Okay." It wasn't really that dull when Eren noticed the stool was just inches away from where Levi sat.

***

Not from the first day when he enrolled in Tsubasa High but, Eren always thought his homeroom teacher Levi had a thing for him.

'Levi Sensei is absolutely not accessible at all, but deep in his heart, Levi is as gentle as a... close friend? Nah... That must be my wishful thinking.' Eren thought so, until one day Levi sent him and his friends back home, late at 6 pm, after a horrible thunderstorm.

Eren clearly remembered how Levi's raincoat felt when it gently covered his trembling shoulder. "Yeager you are the one who's catching a cold. Just keep it." Levi didn't really stare into his eyes when he caressed him, but later Armin and Mikasa's word highlighted this unique move.

Armin gagged at Eren seeing he was in that petite raincoat, not to mention Mikasa, who always acted as teaser other than a sister: "Eren, Sensei fits you well."

'Fit me well.'

Eren wishes that weren't just his coat fitting him well.

Feeling to be protected - Eren dislikes it, no matter how close he is with Armin or Mikasa. However, except for to be protected by that homeroom teacher, Levi.

That day, it was the first time Levi touched him. That moment gripped Eren's heart for a second, not sure why... After his two friends got off Levi's car, Levi asked him to stay there for a bit. "This coat is just for tomorrow morning. Never listen to the weather forecast, don't you?" Yes, in the second day's morning, the thunderstorm came back as predicted.

This moment, well, flashes back on and on... Until that poker face man spat a few cold words on him. "Yeager. Pay attention."

***

"Okay." Eren pretended the daydreaming never happened. 'Instead of he has a thing for me, I am the one who actually had a crush on him.' As he thought, Eren bit the bottom tip of his pen.

Those fingers. That round porcelain mug. Levi's eyes stayed closed when he tasted it...

'Sensei's really into black tea, huh?' Eren spoke to his mind. He didn't know where to start, still daydreaming, of course, and caught Levi actually lost focus barely staring at the screen in silence after the sip.

"Sensei, I need your instruction on the first step."

"It's on the screen."

That was too bad. Levi didn't point it out where is the first step. The monitor was too full to let the lengthy paragraph stacked all together. Without sharp eyesight, Eren leaned forward to track the bullet points on the screen. "Oops sorry, Sensei. Ah... let me see." With his right knee bumped at Levi's left thigh, Eren let out a sigh.

'Why am I doing this? I feel Sensei's gentle breath...' Eren thought and unfortunately, it was still too hard for him to read.

"Bad eyesight." Levi shrugged and helped Eren locate the instruction while his fingers brushed Eren's wrist. The instant Eren felt a slight tremble, he retrieved his arm but...

Splash!

The unfinished tea mug tilted abruptly in that sharp sound. Hot tea dashed on the keyboard, on the surface of Levi's desk, and, on Levi's laps.

That was worse.

"I'm so sorry sensei!!" Eren yelled.

The teenager's face blushed immediately and followed by Levi's scolding "Darn it! Be careful!" He reached out some tissues and started wiping off eagerly as what a cleaning freak he might be.

Eren stayed stunned after that useless "Sorry," but his mind went awful. Black tea will stain his pants, and it seems indecent to stain a teacher's outfit in this early morning.

As Eren's mind went blank, Levi stood up walking towards the other side of his office.

"Wait here. Don't touch anything without my permission."


	3. S-T-O-P

Room 401 was more than an office - Homeroom teacher's prestige anyway. Besides a desk with a laptop plus a giant monitor, a shelf, and a couch, Levi got a personal closet to store his clean outfits as a professional.

The closet looked humble on the other side of the room, and... The rushing teacher forgot to draw the curtains when he was going to do some changing.

The sound of belt buckle clashing was disturbing. Hearing this, Eren found himself guilty with his jeans tightening. 'Not! Now!' Eren whispered to himself as he walked towards the corner, taking care of the curtain. 'Sensei is in there.'

Dimly light. That was better. Instead of sitting there obediently as a good boy as he was, Eren moved beyond the edge. That wasn't a move requiring courage. Instead, this coincidence echoed with a long-dreamed plan.

'I missed Sensei's touch.'

The teenager thought. He just could not help with it. "Sensei, sorry about this."

There was no response. Levi was finishing soon. He took a pair of clean dark-colored trouser from the hanger... "Sensei, I really want to help out if you need anything..." Eren didn't realize this "helping out" could be something else.

"Huh?" Levi was, undoubtedly, bothered. "What do you mean? Just sit down there." He curled one of his legs, stretching into the pants. As soon as Levi realized where Eren was, he felt something warm attached to his abs from behind.

Eren's palms. They were exploring... down and down... with cautious, and stopped on the edge of Levi's boxers. Right there. But paused.

'You... How come... Don't...'

Levi thought. This move went beyond his expectation. Levi had no choice but stopped putting up that pair of clean pants.

"You know what I meant, Sensei."

'That was really bad.' Now Levi felt Eren's closer than he thought. The gentle breath came out of Eren's lips, caressing his back, causing an unconscious shiver all the way through his spine.

'Darn it.' Levi failed to hide anything. That ashamed half-hard part told Eren everything.

"Wait! What are you... Mmmmgh..." The stoic Sensei let out a cry.

***

Eren wishes this moment can be frozen in the timeline.

This was a guilty pleasure in the first place - A teacher's private office; He had never thought about that his stoic Sensei could moan like this.

"Mgh.. ah... We... we should..." Levi groaned when feeling Eren palm cupped right there on his crotch. "We are supposed to be... studying..."

"Studying? About what?" The innocent boy was gone. Eren squeezed Levi's erection gently but this followed by steady strokes. "It seems Sensei has already thought about nasty things before that plashing tea..."

He felt his tip dripping with precum.

"Nngh... No... Yeager. Mmh.. stop it.." Levi tried to break free, but his efforts were in vain as Eren kept jerking and torturing Levi's fully-erected member after tearing his boxers down.

"Well then. I will S-T-O-P... Huh?"

Eren deliberately went slower, and slower... pressing heated kisses on Levi's back.

"Mgh... you shitty brat!" Levi moaned, with Eren's thumb teasing the dripping tip. 'This is really bad... Fuck this I'm just gonna wing it...' Levi forgot to dress up, completely.

"Yeager. DON'T stop!"

The long-gone innocent teenager now smirked as experienced. "Don't stop doing what?" The heated kisses linger on Levi's back but soon moved upwards to his nap, the side of his neck and then an earlobe. He licked it hard. "Answer me, Sensei."

Sensei was whining loudly. "Don't stop... Doing what you are doing! More... Eren!! More... Mgh..." While Levi covered his own mouth - 'Eren. but not Yeager.'

"I won't keep doing this until you cry out my name once more." The brat was surprised by that simple word. 'Call me Eren.'

Levi's throbbing cock in his hand, Eren kept tantalizing the tip with his swelling sticky precum, staining Levi's clean pants on the floor. With a sneak spank on Levi's butt, the younger man whispered, desperately: "What else do you want me to do, Sensei?"

"I... I want you..." Levi whined and groaned. "Please Eren... Eren! I... I need you!" The older man let loosed Eren's hand all of a sudden and faced against him.

Levi tipped his toes and bit Eren harshly on his upper lip, tasting it, sliding his tongue gently lower to invade the younger man's gate of lust.

The closet was completely silent but the noises of wet tongues intertwined. 'Never let it go.' Eren's heart skipped a beat, leaning forward to kiss back.

Again and again.

***

"Huh... huh... Sensei..." Eren spanked on Levi's butt, tasting everything his tongue could reach. "Do you want me to put that inside you?"

His fingers were messaging his entrance. "Wanna feel it first?"

"W-wait... It's embarrassing that you are still clothed." Levi looked away, blushing.

Eren loosed the belt buckles of his uniform, lifted Levi with his legs straddled on his waist, and walked towards the desk. "Alright Sensei, now you can barely feel the thing that you want."

Two men's swollen erection went against each other.

Piles of textbooks, sheets of test paper, and Levi whose arms wrapped to Eren's neck... "Lock the doors." He said in a shy tone and looked away.

"No. I don't like it locked" Eren, staring at Levi with lust, smirked. "I want other innocent passers-by hearing what we are doing." As he started humping Levi's crotch with his full erection, one finger of his pressed into Levi's entrance. "How about that...?"

"Ahh! Eren! N-no... Lock the door first!" The shorter man sitting unsettled on Eren's lap, whining loudly. 'Eren is so hard right now...' As he thought so, Levi reached down pumping both erections by wrapping them tightly at hand.

"Moan LOUDER," Eren commanded as he felt the instant pleasure from that grip. 'Sensei is actually good at this...' Eren enjoyed the view of their cocks rubbing fiercely, precum coated and slick, he shoved the second finger into Sensei's ass, in the same pace of how Levi pumped theirs.

"I... I can't Eren..." Levi moaned to Eren's ear, trying to keep his voice low. "They'll h-hear us... Please Eren... Faster..."

With his third finger shoved in there, Eren was surely moving faster. "Oh yeah? Hear what?" The demanding student kissed his Sensei anywhere sensitive beyond his lips. "...Hear you moaning with pleasure because... Because your bad student is shoving your ass?"

"Mmmggh... Eren... I-I... can't... I want you! Please! Right now!!" Levi couldn't hold anymore. There must be no one near the door. He pumped harder as Eren shoved his fourth finger in that tight rosebud.

With a short gasp, Eren stopped Levi from this intense frottage and placed his rock-hard erection right against Levi's entrance.

"What-"

"Hahhh... Huh... Sensei... is too tight..." He ultimately lost control but pushed all way through... Eren let out a long gasp.

"Ah... Eren... It hurts." A teardrop slid through Levi's burning cheek. "Not too fast..."

He was drawn entirely at the moment. Eren cupped Levi's face, gently wiped that hot drop away but pinched Levi's nipple using another hand. "Hmm... but Sensei feels good?" He changed pace. Each thrust was firm and steady.

"Mmggh..." Levi's head thrown back in pleasure. "Y-you... Really need to..." He panted heavily - "...Lock that... Door."

The bad student refused. "But I can't walk towards that damn door with my dick in your ass." Eren pushed deep and start pounding that badass. "Or do you want me to pause?"

"Nnn... no... Don't stop!" The teacher took the lead. "Harder! Eren! Please! Harder!"

"I bet you like it when I pound you that HARD." Heated kisses were all around Levi's chest, so were those bites on his overly-sensitive nipples. "Right here, Sensei?" He thrust, hit Levi's prostate once and stayed still for a second.

"AHH! FUCK! Right there!!! Please, Eren... Stop teasing!!!" Levi tried to get his prostate by moving, but it didn't stop Eren from pounding at him even faster.

Piles of textbook got shook off from the shelf and shit, their precum stained the edge of Levi's desk.

Levi hugged Eren even closer, almost cried out - "Yes! Right there! Please... PLEASE!!"

"AHHH... It's... Sensei! I can't hold anymore..." With the immediate pressure from Levi, Eren released a damn tremendous amount of hot cum right inside his Sensei's tight ass...

The private study room smelled like sex.


	4. Failed again

The older man was not satisfied yet.

As Eren pulled out, Levi took the lead by pushing Eren to the couch. "Not yet! A little more, brat." 

Levi straddled on Eren's lap. He started to ride him.

"... Sensei... Sensei is not happy with my cum." The young boy tiredly let out a sigh, but soon it got replaced by constant moans as Levi rode up and down.

'Sensei's really horny today.' To his surprise, Eren found himself erect once again... "You hard again already?" The cowboy panted, keeping working on his ride.

"Yeah... it's because of that tight ass..." Waves of intense grips brushed Eren's growing member, making Eren's breaths huskier. "Sensei, you are tough to get satisfied... We should stop... I heard... Ah.. huh... huh... but someone is knocking the door!"

"N-not yet! Just a little bit more! Eren, work with me!" The demanding cowboy moaned loud. "Remember, was who that started all of this?"

Eren cried out but tried his best to keep the voice down. Someone, that unfortunate passer-by, was knocking on the door.

"Sensei, please... That was my fault." Eren felt a sharp pain in his waist immediately as Levi bounced on him in a faster pace. The bad student got tamed. He begged and begged, but Sensei ignored his once-again innocent face. "Sensei... We should really be studying..."

"Um, excuse me." A third voice.

"This... is why I told you to lock the door!" Levi whispered to Eren's ear, but he didn't slow down. "Damn Yeager."

"Um, is Levi Sensei in today?" The voice sounded like... Familiar? Eren started to regret all this.

"You can't just leave me like this anyway! Just... A little more!" Sensei wanted more... "Mmmgh... Ahh! Shit, shit... shit! Eren..." Levi finally came, cum splurting right on Eren's chest.

Both of them panted vigorously. In a silent agreement, no one answered the door. This awkwardness didn't last long. Levi leaned forwarded, poked Eren's nose with his lips, which surprised the little-fainted boy. He kissed him once more.

"Sensei tastes good. " Eren dipped those hot cum on his chest. "Sensei, I'm thinking about... When will be the next time?"

The unsecured feeling came up again, twisting his throat deeply into the stomach. The third voice disappeared. Maybe Levi's out for a walk? Because apparently, he missed two of his morning classes, with the worst student in his class.

***

"Huh? What next time?"

Fun was over.

Levi stood up, leaving Eren staring at him securely on that couch. He fetched the tissue box to clean himself. "There won't be the next time."

"Wait, Sensei! I need to improve my... my test scores you know?!" The nervous brat grabbed Levi's arm, intending to drag him over.

However, the aloof face came back. "Yeager. You did this... just for grades?" That face actually wasn't just distant. Levi looked a bit of sad, but he whipped off Eren's hand with no hesitance.

'I should never...' Eren's mind went wild again. 'I... I simply want Sensei to touch me and... Who knows Sensei is the one did not refuse me.' He thought so, but when he spoke, it got out of his control. "I don't fucking care about grades..."

"... I did this for making Sensei feel good." Damn, Eren thought he was going to be expelled the next second.

Eren looked away in the distance. The air smelled like hot sex still. That was a mess, no, a nightmare to be precise, for the cleaning freak Levi.

'... When Sensi is feeling good, he looks unexpectedly cute.' How Eren wished he could finish the second part of answers to Levi's question.

Levi was finally in a new pair of clean trousers. He tied his necktie and checked his schedule for the afternoon. "So... You're telling me that you failed this test on purpose... that... you can have sex with me?"

"I... I didn't expect that Sensei. I knew I did bad, like, just below 60, but... it turned out to be 32." Eren paused for a while and continued. "I just wanted to spend some time with Sensei. Just two of us."

'... Like last time you put your raincoat on me... Like how your hand brushed against my shoulder and stayed there for seconds... Like how you said I was the one who was catching a cold. I am, really sick, right now. Sensei.'

Again, that wishful thinking knocked down Eren's mature side. He gave in by finishing his sentence before he cleaned up and leave.

"Sensei. I didn't expect that you actually have a private office. What I never thought of there is a thing called, Private class."

Eren reached out to the doorknob...

"The next private class will be the day after tomorrow. Don't be late, Yeager." Levi stepped up instantly, and - "You can go for now."

Not sure if he should be surprised or not, Eren felt numb enough to care about this all. 'I wonder who was there just now though...' As he rotated the doorknob, again, Levi chased up.

"Wait! Your collars were crooked." Levi walked closer and fixed Eren's uniform. What a clean freak.

'Sensei is too cute... He is MINE.'

***

"Hey, Eren! I was looking for you." That familiar voice, undoubtedly, was Armin's. He looked much more relieved but still frowned a little. "I'm sorry about your score, and we all know Sensei is super harsh on everything."

"Yeah, Armin... Yeah, he is harsh." Eren would try his best to hide that daydreaming face, but he failed.

"So... You were in his office..."

"Ah... Huh? How did..." Eren couldn't think up a better excuse, but he was surely studying with Levi, in a lesson called 'How to last longer,' and unfortunately, Eren failed again. "Yeah, we did."

No more questions. And Armin he undoubtedly is, a smart boy. He stopped chasing up Eren but smiled at him on their way back to the classroom.

"I bet Sensei did it on purpose. 32. That's exactly how old he is."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time to write a fanfic/smut! (so excited!!!) but please go easy on me... Let me know what you think.


End file.
